enelyafandomcom-20200215-history
Gray elves
Gray elves are a relatively unknown group of elves to the other mortal races. They first rose to prominence by the actions of their first king, Undariel Blackstar, who liberated the Kingdom of Náraleth from the madness of Nárindo and his fallen brethren, the first of the drow. Before that, the gray elves were mostly seen as a lower class of dark elves since they lived under their leadership. While they did not hold positions of authority within dark elven society, they were still prominent members of society and especially the military. Now, the gray elves are finally beginning to discover their true identity and place within the world. After Undariel was situated as their king, some have begun to call themselves moon elves to mark the beginning of a new era, based on the ideas of the Order of the Black Star, the most honorable sect of knights in all of Náraleth. Physical description The gray elves are very similar to the dark elves in their appearance, but there are some differences. Gray elves are generally a little shorter, with males averaging at 185 centimeters in height and females at a little under 180. Their bodies are thin, akin to the dark elves and males usually weigh a little under 70 kilograms and females under 60. While the dark elves have predominantly white hair, the gray elves have more variation. Many have black or gray hair. Gray elves are also known for their bright blue eyes. They also have quite delicate faces, giving them pleasant facial expressions. While the dark elves gained attention as beautiful beings of the night, gray elves stayed in their shadows. In truth, the gray elves are exceptionally good-looking and close to the looks of the high elves. The average age for a gray elf is around 500 years, but there can be quite a large amount of variance. Society Almost all gray elves live in the Kingdom of Náraleth that lies in the west. It is rarer to see a gray elf in other parts of the world than any other elf and they have a special kind of love for their own kind. These feelings of self-love have only grown stronger since Undariel took down Náŕindo and claimed Náraleth for the gray elves. Nevertheless, gray elves have good manners and treat quests with kindness. The gray elves are possibly the most numerous of the elven subraces now that the dark elves have been usurped. As hostilities and confrontations between El Sherdan and Náraleth have been on the rise, the self-righteous and prideful nature of the gray elves may prove to be a problem. Some are even expecting a full-scale war that would be the opening for a third demon war in the near future. Still, the gray elves are seemingly looking for more diplomatic ways to resolve issues and gain the trust of the south back after the heinous treachery of Nárindo. Rules * Ability Score Modifiers: Gray elves are agile, have a pleasant nature and do not have any definite weak points. Gray elves gain +2 Dexterity and +2 Charisma. * Size: Medium * Type: Humanoid, elf * Base speed: 30 feet * Languages: Gray elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Gray elves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following; Undercommon, Drow Sign Language, Draconic, Dwarven, Orc, Halfling and Gnome. * Diplomatic: Gray elves gain a +4 racial bonus on Diplomacy checks. * Elven Immunities: Gray elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. * Keen Senses: Gray elves gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. * Will of Undariel: Gray elves gain a +2 racial bonus on Will saving throws. * Kinship: Gray elves double their +4 racial bonus on Diplomacy to +8 on checks made against other gray elves. * Weapon Familiarity: Gray elves are proficient with longswords, light flails and tower shields, and treat any weapon with the words “elven” and "náralethian" in its name as a martial weapon. * Darkvision: Gray elves can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Náralethian weapons: *Longflail, náralethian: :: Cost: 50 gp Weight: 8 lbs. :: Damage: 1d6 (small), 1d8 (medium) Critical: 2x Type: bludgeoning :: Category: one-handed (or two-handed, see text) Proficiency: exotic :: Weapon Group: flails :: Special: disarm, trip (and reach, see text) :: A longflail of Náralethian design has a unique haft which can be extended and retracted by twisting and turning. Known for its slightly longer chain and versatility compared to other flails, these longflails are traditional weapons among the Knights of the Black Star. :: A longflail has two different modes. Extending the haft of the weapon is a movement action that triggers attacks of opportunity unless the wielder is proficient with it, at which point it becomes a swift action that doesn't trigger any attacks of opportunity. While the haft is extended, the weapon gains reach. Retracting the haft is a standard action that triggers attacks of opportunity. Extending a longflail can be done with the hand holding it if the wielder is proficient with it, otherwise both extending and retracting a longflail requires a free hand. :: While a longflail is extended, it can also be gripped firmly with both hands and used as a two-handed weapon with great efficiency. The damage of the weapon increases to 1d8 (small), 1d10 (medium) and its critical hit multiplier increases to 3x. *Moonblade, náralethian: :: Cost: 80 gp Weight: 3 lbs. :: Damage: 1d6 (small), 1d8 (medium) Critical: 19-20 / 3x Type: piercing or slashing :: Category: one-handed Proficiency: exotic :: Weapon Group: light blades :: Special: distracting, performance :: Náralethian moonblades are forged under the light of the full moon and their beauty is well known. The blade itself has an uncanny shine to it even in the dark and this allows its wielder to use it as both a distraction and an instrument of performance. ::You can use the Weapon Finesse feat to apply your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier to attack rolls with a moonblade sized for you, even though it isn’t a light weapon. Category:Elves